music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A.D.I.M.A.H.
A.D.I.M.A.H. (short for "All Day I'm Mad as Hell", pronounced "ay-deemuh")) is an all-girl alternative metal band formed in 2000. They're currently the most successful metal band to feature an all female roster. The band is most notable for their attacks toward communist and an ongoing feud with Rage Against the Machine. History The band was formed by Trina Riffin in 1997. She was formerly part of an in school pop group led by Susie Carmichael, but she abandoned the group because she realized it wasn't helping to fix her anger issues. Trina scouted for new members before finding her permeant roster. Trina met Darlie Barton during a Mr. Bungle concert and invited her to play for her band. Barton then recommended Amy Gillis as the drummer and Rita Hall as a keyboard player. Chelsea Keezeekoni and Ashley Kester competed for a spot as the guitarist, but Trina decided to have the former play on lead guitar and the later play rhythm guitar. In their earlier years, they were a powerviolence band playing under the title "Presents from Grandpa". They recorded their first demo tape in 1998 in order to get a record deal, eventually landing a brief tenure with Satan's Pimp. In late 2000, they took part in a battle of the bands contest headed by Darryl Costanzo, which culminated in them getting signed to his label Bulac (through Three One G). They eventually formed a record deal with DreamWorks, which was maintained until 2003 following the release of Coyote Sez/Run With It. The band then made a deal with TVT Records, who released Don't Stop, Look a Dead Man in the Stomach and Interest. Prior to 2004, the band toured very rarely, and hardly participated in any interviews. They eventually became more public after getting immense attention due to their activism against the likes of Rage Against the Machine and Limp Bizkit. In 2008, after a period of uncertainty, the band has announced on their MySpace page that they have broken up. They cited continuous record label trouble and a general decline in the music industry as factors for doing so (contrary to rumors that the band have had arguments with one another). In order to dispel further rumors, they have turned up in various press conferences to clarify any questions their fans had. On the eve of the takeover of Bulac in 2012, the band had a reunion tour which became permanent, and culminated in the release of a digital EP that's currently available on iTunes and their BandCamp profile. They have also joined Darryl's new label Hidden Driveway (where they became part of the label's metal subsidiary Nontroversial Records) and made a long term deal with Eleven Seven Music who will distribute the band's future material, with a new release slated for early 2017. Style and Influences The songs by the band focus on frustration, nightmares, mental breakdowns and conformity, among other topics. Each song is based on experiences that were had by the band members. Following their debut album, they've expanded to cover topics such as family issues and have also been prolific in the straight edge sub-genre. This was necessary, due to each member still being in their adolescent/teen years. Their songs are known for their ambient, often disturbing nature. The band is noted for their dark nature, which is reflected on by their live performances and especially their music videos. Due to the nature of the videos (which feature nightmarish imagery, murder and other taboos, many of them were either heavily edited or played late at night.) None of their videos have ever aired on MTV, though their earlier videos appeared occasionally on Muchmusic in Canada and have played on Kerrang! TV many times. A.D.I.M.A.H.'s influences include Machine Head, Cattle Decapitation, System of a Down, Creed, Staind, Manowar, Mr. Bungle, Job for a Cowboy, Nine Inch Nails, Hum, Filter, Bad Brains, Flaw, Korn, Godsmack, Powerman 5000, Tool, Mudvayne, Disturbed, Chevelle and Static-X. Feuds Rage Against the Machine Since 1999, the band has held a grudge against Rage Against the Machine, which soon spread to the later band following an incident where Trina nearly got Zack De La Rocha arrested after claiming that he was planning a mass murder. Trina has attended Woodstock '99 and having been raised in a patriotic family, was disconcerted by the band burning the American flag. Trina submitted a video of her burning a poster of the band, which was what instigated the feud. As of then, both bands have exchanged arguements during chance meet ups, but since 2010, the feud seems to have died out due to both sides seemingly losing interest. Limp Bizkit Following Fred Durst's statement against Scott Stapp, frontman of Creed, the band has engaged in a feud with Durst. It began with Trina openly chastising Durst for his remarks, claiming that he had no right to talk poorly about Stapp because he lacks any talent. To further represent their disapproval toward Durst, they sided with Eminem in a feud he had with Everlast (partially due to Durst siding with the latter). The feud died out after an incident involving Durst and Tim Commerford. It was also during the feud that Trina Riffin denounced rap rock and to a degree nu metal. Luke Bryan While promoting Manmade Apocalypse, a fan asked Trina about her stance on bro country, to which Trina responded by bashing the entire genre, but primarily focused on Luke Bryan. Artists who played under the genre (primarily Jason Aldean and Blake Shelton) responded by directing their fans toward A.D.I.M.A.H.'s Facebook and Twitter pages. A.D.I.M.A.H.'s fans countered them by attacking the three's social profiles and attempting to hack Bryan's Twitter page. Trina eventually apologized for the attacks. Mr. Collipark and Soulja Boy The band has heavily criticized the southern hip hop scene, particularly Mr. Collipark and Soulja Boy since they're the most known musicians who play the genre. They claim that both have destroyed hip hop and have given leeway for less talented rappers to get noticed. The feud never went too far, and was settled during a one-on-one meet up between Trina and Mr. Collipark. Fan Reactions The fanbase for this band is infamous for attacking fans of people A.D.I.M.A.H. feuded against, whether it be flaming or hacking online users or engaging in physical violence. Between 2005 and 2007, attendees signed waivers discrediting the band from assault charges. Members * Trina Riffin (vocals) * Chelsea Keezheekoni (guitar) * Ashley Kester (rhythm guitar) * Darlie Barton (bass guitar) * Amy Gillis (drums) * Rita Hall (keyboard) Releases EPs * Demo 2000 (1998) * Nothing Personal (1999) * Cordial (2001) LPs * How Could You Mind if You Don't Have One? (2000) * Anger Evocation Seminar (2001) * Majority Rules (2002) * Coyote Sez/Run With It (2003) * Don't Stop (2004) * Look a Dead Man in the Stomach (2005) * Interest (2007) * Manmade Apocalypse (2016) * DiRT (2017)